obiedenfandomcom-20200214-history
American Main Stream Media
The American Main Stream Media (ABC , CNN , Fox , MSNBC , NBC , CBS , BBC): They are Known for enjoying too-big-to-fail bailouts, exclusive rights from gov't "regulators," insider deals and revolving doors with central banksters, and pumps out nonstop Zionist liberal propaganda and Zionist neo-con propaganda.Mechyuda: "Hahaha! This the great news! Death to the mainstream media! The mainstream media (ABCNNBCBS, Faux News, Hollyweirdo, pedophile BBC, etc.) enjoys too-big-to-fail bailouts, exclusive rights from gov't "regulators," insider deals and revolving doors with central banksters, and pumps out nonstop Zionist liberal propaganda and Zionist neo-con propaganda. The mainstream media's implosion is a great advancement for mankind." 9/11 They covered 9/11 as in produced the official story to get people to stereotype Muslims and turned security to insecurity. Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 (MH 370) since day one they have been saying the same things over and over again and have the same result plus they are refusing to answer questions of all that flight's victim's families. Producing of Propaganda How the Main Stream Media uses it for brainwashing , they call an regular shooting an "Mass Shooting", they read scripts from an teleprompter. American Mainstream Media Fails to Show Resources The European Union is in economic crisis while the people of a drastically de-industrialized United States are being held hostage by Wall Street’s greed and quest for monopoly, which is leading America towards a militarized police state. War clouds are also hanging over the Middle East and a cold war is unfolding between the US on one side and China, Russia, and Iran on the other. Many important questions and contradicting stories also remain regarding the tragic events of September 11, 2001. The mainstream and corporate media has failed to investigate the implausible official 9/11 narrative of the US federal government. It has failed as the watchdog of the public, leaving the job to alternative and non-corporate information media. Global Research has worked hard to bring these critical issues to the attention of our valued readers and to the forefront of respectful debate. The destruction of the environment, the decline of civil liberties, the erosion of international law, the growing deficit of social justice, media disinformation, and so many other topics are all regularly focused on by Global Research. In the face of mainstream media lies, Global Research has remained independent and continues to act as a vital information portal for the public, and we are grateful to all those involved in this process.http://www.globalresearch.ca/the-failure-of-mainstream-media/5303496 60 Minutes On CBS Does Censorship Guantánamo detainee Shaker Aamer shouts, “Tell the world the truth,” in a rare clip that survived censorship to emerge from the detention center in southeast Cuba, posted on the CBS website Friday. Attorney Clive Stafford Smith identified the former British resident as the prisoner under lockdown who can be heard shouting at a 60 Minutes crew in a story on Guantánamo that’s scheduled to air Sunday. Aamer, born in Saudi Arabia, is 44, has a wife and four children in London, and is among 84 captives cleared for release from the detention center since 2009. CBS correspondent Lesley Stahl described the episode, and aired the clip, in an interview on Friday’s CBS This Morning — but did not identify the prisoner. Aamer is among Guantánamo’s best-known captives because of a campaign to have him reunited with his family in Britain rather than having him returned to Saudi Arabia. Stahl said she experienced “horrible emotions” hearing “that man yelling” at the CBS crew while it filmed inside Guantánamo’s maximum-security Camp 5 lockup in September. In it, Aamer shouts: “Please, we are tired.” He adds: “Either you leave us to die in peace — or either tell the world the truth. Let the world hear what’s happening.” As of Friday, the Pentagon held 164 captives at the prison in Cuba, just three of them convicted of war crimes — and 14 of them classified by U.S. Navy prison doctors as hunger strikers. Journalists brought to Camp 5 this year have been allowed to listen to the sounds of prisoners praying inside their cells but are told by troops escorting them that they’ll be hustled outside if the captives realize reporters are on the cellblock. In the instance of 60 Minutes, the crew was not only allowed to record the captive’s message but military censors did not destroy it. More typically, the Guantánamo censors destroy any material that might make a detainee recognizable — from handwriting to photos that show distinctive features. The crew captured the sound of Aamer shouting while visiting Guantánamo in September to observe pretrial hearings in the Sept. 11 military tribunal. Unlike other reporters at the same hearing, the TV crew was allowed simultaneous access to the prison camps while court was in session — something the Pentagon has forbidden in recent years. Stafford Smith, an attorney with the Reprieve legal defense service of London, told the Miami Herald he recognized the voice in the 60 Minutes preview but was already aware of the encounter from a conversation he had with Aamer at Guantánamo in late October. Stafford Smith said he could not elaborate, however, because officials had not completed a review of notes he made of the meeting with Aamer. Such a review is required when attorneys want to make public details of their conversations with Guantánamo prisoners, which may include information the military would consider secret.Guantánamo captive shouting on ‘60 Minutes’ video is former UK resident References Category:Truth Category:Brain Washing Masses Category:Brain Washing Category:Mis-Information